<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dye Ren, Dye by Kittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089014">Dye Ren, Dye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens'>Kittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Kylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo attempts to dye his own hair but it ends in disaster. Hux to the rescue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dye Ren, Dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren hadn’t been seen in days. Hux knew he shouldn’t question it and simply be glad to have peace on his ship. Yet he couldn’t help but think that Ren was up to something. He’d never gone so long without making a nuisance of himself and Hux wanted to know what he was up to.</p><p>Hux tried not to think about what Ren was getting into and what kind of catastrophe he might cause. Hux knew he had received a mysterious shipment of supplies - even Hux had been unable to see the contents - and he had to assume it was bad news. Perhaps he had imported some kind of deadly wildlife or hallucinogenic substances. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good and Hux needed to find out what Ren was doing and put a stop to it.</p><p>He sent a quick message, letting Ren know to expect him in an hour. If it had been to anyone else on the ship, Hux could have expected a quick acknowledgement. Hux wasn’t sure that Ren even knew how to read his messages given that he’d never received a reply from the man. Still, Hux checked his datapad just before heading to Ren’s quarters. Of course, there was no reply.</p><p>When he arrived at Ren’s door, he requested entry and waited a few moments. Ren didn’t open the door or say anything, but Hux was certain he was in there. Maybe whatever certainly dangerous thing Ren had brought on board the ship had already taken care of him. That would solve many of Hux’s problems, but then he would have to explain to Snoke what happened to his apprentice, and Snoke would certainly blame Hux.</p><p>Just to be certain, Hux knew he needed to check on Ren. He entered his override code and the door slid open. As soon as the door opened, the lights went out and Hux froze, unable to see. He reached for the wall, feeling for the light switch. When he finally turned the lights back on, he found Ren standing in front of him with his helmet on. That was strange. Hux knew he didn’t usually wear it while alone in his quarters.</p><p>“Why are you wearing that bucket?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Ren asked at the same time.</p><p>“You’ve been locked up in here for days,” Hux said, knowing that Ren wouldn’t explain why he was wearing his helmet. But hopefully he could get Ren to answer some other questions. “What are you doing in here?”</p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p>“I know you had a shipment,” Hux said as he started to look around his quarters. “What was it?”</p><p>“None of your business,” Ren repeated.</p><p>“Everything on this ship is my business, Ren.” As Hux looked around, he noticed a strange smell, which soon led him to Ren’s refresher. He heard Ren shouting at him, probably telling him not to go in, but his words were muffled by his helmet and Hux had no idea what he might have said.</p><p>Once inside the refresher, Hux immediately saw the source of the smell. There were several boxes and bottles half-filled with hair products. Hux picked up one of the boxes and saw that it was hair bleach. Another contained red dye, and another contained black dye. Looking at the bottles, Ren seemed to have used at least some of it. And that explained the helmet.</p><p>Hux turned and saw Ren standing in the doorway. He put the boxes down and walked over to him. Although he knew that Ren wasn’t doing anything dangerous - at least not to anything besides Ren’s hair - Hux couldn’t just leave. He had to see just what kind of mess Ren had made of himself.</p><p>“Take this off,” Hux ordered, tapping the front of the mask.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Hux expected that response and he was already reaching for the latches on the side of the helmet. Ren grabbed his wrists and tried to push him away, but Hux wasn’t going to give up. He’d had to put up with Ren’s nonsense for nearly a year. The least he could get in return was a laugh at Ren’s expense.</p><p>“Stop,” Ren said as Hux continued to reach for the latches, but Hux wasn’t listening. Ren started to get a little more aggressive, shoving Hux back, but that didn’t deter him for long. Hux charged towards him, slamming his shoulder into Ren, which caused the larger man to stumble backwards. It pushed Ren off balance just long enough that Hux finally got his hands on the latches and released the mask.</p><p>Ren managed to push Hux away before he could remove the helmet, but now that it was loose, it was easy enough for Hux to knock it off his head, sending it to the floor with a loud clang.</p><p>Hux wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but seeing Ren with a mix of black, orange, and pink hair was not it. He couldn't help but to immediately start laughing. Ren looked ridiculous and nothing like the fearsome dark side warrior he was supposed to be. Hux imagined him going into battle with that ridiculous hair and couldn’t help but laugh harder.</p><p>“You can go now,” Ren said, his helmet floating back into his hand.</p><p>"What did you do?” Hux asked as he finally managed to stop laughing.</p><p>“I wanted to put a little bit of red in my hair,” Ren muttered. “It didn’t work.”</p><p>“Obviously. How did you get <i>pink</i>?”</p><p>“I tried to take the red out. It turned pink.”</p><p>Hux shook his head. Only Ren could do something so ridiculous. He had what he wanted and knew he should leave, but Ren looked so sad and Hux didn’t want to walk away and leave him like that. They were co-commanders and although they rarely got along, Hux had always wanted a better relationship with him. Maybe helping him out would be the first step to that happening.</p><p>“Well,” Hux said as he started to remove his uniform. “We can’t have you running around looking like this. Take your clothes off.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Don’t then. I don’t particularly care if we get dye all over your clothes.”</p><p>Hux stripped down to his pants and then looked at Ren’s supplies. At least Ren had ordered plenty of extra, so Hux had enough that he could fix the mess that Ren had made. Hux opened up a package of black hair dye and started mixing it. He didn’t know why Ren hadn’t simply tried using the black dye himself, but it was probably a good thing he hadn’t. He likely would have messed that up as well.</p><p>“Sit down,” Hux said, turning back towards Ren who was now in his underwear. He had removed a little more than necessary, but Hux imagined Ren using the dye - he probably would get it absolutely everywhere.</p><p>Ren sat on the edge of the bathtub and Hux grabbed the disposable gloves that came with the dye. He walked over to Ren and ran his fingers through his hair, finding it was just as soft as it looked. Hux couldn’t help but stroke Ren’s hair, almost petting him, before getting to work.</p><p>Hux put the gloves on and then put a small amount of dye in Ren’s hair. He started to work it through, adding small amounts of dye as needed. Once it looked mostly covered, he grabbed a comb and gently looked for any more strands of hair that needed dye.</p><p>Once he made sure that every single orange or pink strang was covered, he threw the gloves away and took a look at the instructions on the box. The dye needed to sit for ten minutes but hux thought he had combed through Ren’s hair for at least five minutes after he last applied dye.</p><p>“You can rinse it out in about five minutes,” Hux said.</p><p>“Why? Why are you helping me?”</p><p>“Because if I don’t, I imagine you’ll eventually get so angry, you’ll rampage through my ship, which is a scenario I’d like to avoid. Why were you trying to dye your hair?”</p><p>“Thought it would look cool,” he muttered.</p><p>“Your hair looks fine as it is,” Hux said without thinking. Ren looked up at him, shocked, and that’s when Hux realized exactly what he had said. He had complimented Ren in a totally unnecessary manner. “Of course, it’s far beyond regulation length. You really should consider cutting it.”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“I thought you’d say that. Should be time to rinse that dye out.”</p><p>Ren turned the water on, and as he rinsed his hair, Hux started to clean up the mess of boxes and bottles. He was going to throw it all away to prevent Ren from messing up his hair again, but he looked at the extra bleach and red dye and glanced over at Ren, trying to imagine him with red streaks in his hair. Hux thought it would look stupid but Ren really had seemed disappointed that it hadn’t worked.</p><p>“Ren,” Hux said once the shower was off. “Do you want me to put the red in?”</p><p>“You would do that?”</p><p>“I’m already here, so why not? Show me where you want the red to go.”</p><p>Ren walked over to the mirror and ran his hands through his hair a few times. “Just a little here,” he said, separating a chunk of hair. “And here. Maybe here, here, and here too. Or maybe just whatever you think would look good.”</p><p>“All right,” Hux said with a sigh. Of course Ren couldn’t even be decisive about what he wanted. “Go sit back down.”</p><p>Hux prepared the bleach solution and quickly applied it to the areas Ren indicated. He thought that might have been enough. Surely Ren could get red dye in all the bleached areas, but he’d screwed up before. Hux knew he better make sure everything got done properly.</p><p>“Do you intend to wear your mask less now?” Hux asked. They still had a while to wait before Ren could wash the bleach out and Hux didn’t want to sit in silence and stare at each other.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>"So why go through all this trouble?” Hux didn’t know why he would care what his hair looked like. After all, almost no one saw it.</p><p>“Because I can. There’s no one who can tell me I can’t do things anymore.”</p><p>“Ah. Some good old teenaged rebellion.”</p><p>“I’m not a teenager,” Ren snapped.</p><p>“Are you sure? Sometimes I’m not certain.”</p><p>“And here I thought you might not be such an asshole. Guess I should have known better.”</p><p>“I’m not being an asshole,” Hux said, taking a seat next to him. “You really are that immature sometimes. But clearly, we can also get along. Maybe we should try it more often.”</p><p>Ren stared at him but said nothing. Hux had hoped he would have agreed and then, perhaps they would be able to work together better, but Hux was starting to think it had been a mistake to bring that up. Now that Ren knew that’s what Hux wanted, he might become even more difficult.</p><p>“I thought you hated me,” Ren eventually said, voice soft.</p><p>“No,” Hux said. “At least, not all the time. I don’t like your destructive tendencies or the way you always prattle on about the Force or the way you and your Knights track dirt all over the ship.”</p><p>“Sounds like you do hate me.”</p><p>“You’re also a skilled warrior,” Hux continued. “Better than just about anyone else I’ve seen. I think you even have good ideas at times and you’re not always an idiot. Together, I think we’d be unstoppable.”</p><p>“Together,” Ren repeated.</p><p>Hux suddenly realized just how close he was sitting to Ren. He could practically feel the heat radiating from his nearly naked body and his face was so close. Hux had never realized how pretty Ren’s warm, brown eyes were or just how plush his lips were. And they were right there in front of him. It would be so easy to lean forward and press his lips to Ren’s.</p><p>Hux stood up quickly. “It’s time to rinse the bleach out,” he said as he went to prepare the red dye.</p><p>As soon as Ren had finished rinsing, Hux started to apply the dye as quickly as possible. He’d already said far too much to Ren and he wanted to leave. But he couldn’t leave a job unfinished.</p><p>“Do you think you can handle rinsing that out on your own?” Hux asked as he stepped away from Ren.</p><p>“Are you leaving?”</p><p>“I do have other duties to attend to.”</p><p>“Yes, but weren’t we finally getting along?”</p><p>“Were we?” Hux wasn’t sure exactly what was happening between them, but he wanted to find out. Ren stood up and slowly approached Hux until he was close enough that Hux barely had to lift his arm to touch him. And then, he continued to creep closer.</p><p>Hux was just about ready to let Ren do whatever he wanted, curious to see what he would do, but he remembered the reason he was there. He couldn’t let Ren come closer with the dye still in his hair, as he didn’t want to risk his own hair being contaminated. Hux put a hand in the middle of Ren’s chest, holding him back.</p><p>“Wash your hair before you continue,” Hux said.</p><p>“And then you’ll let me come closer?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hux didn’t even need to think about it. He wanted Ren as close as possible. Touching his chest wasn’t enough - he wanted to explore the rest of his body as well.</p><p>With a grin, Ren stepped back and Hux couldn’t help but stretch his arm out, touching Ren for just a little bit longer. Wanting to distract himself from thoughts of Ren, Hux finished cleaning up. He was just about done when he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. Hux started to pull away, but remembering it was just Ren, Hux leaned back against him.</p><p>As a large hand moved across his stomach, Hux became aware of just how much larger Ren was then him. He always thought that he would hate being with someone so much larger, but now that Ren was holding him, Hux found that he actually liked the idea.</p><p>Hux turned around to face Ren and saw that he had red streaks in his hair, just as Ren had wanted. Hux still wasn’t sure he liked the look, but that didn’t matter. As long as Ren was happy with it, Hux couldn’t complain.</p><p>“Hux,” Ren whispered before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against Hux’s. Although Hux expected the kiss, he was still surprised. It wasn’t the kiss itself but the fact that Ren was doing it so gently. Hux hadn’t thought Ren capable of doing anything gently and Hux wondered just what else he could do in such a manner.</p><p>Hux reached a hand up into Ren’s hair as they kissed and kept it there even as Ren pulled away. Hux couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way Kylo looked at the moment - pupils wide, lips wet and looking more kissable than ever. For the first time, Hux even noticed the moles decorating Kylo’s face and he leaned forward to kiss every single one of the dots on Kylo’s face.</p><p>“Hux. Do you. Do you want to stay here? Tonight, I mean. With me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hux said as he pulled Ren into another kiss. He had the feeling that they would be spending many more nights together and hopefully, they would learn how to work together better at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/battle_walrus">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>